Frankie Watson
Name: Frankie Watson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Cooking and fine dining, Blogging and playing pool. Appearance: Frankie is 5’8’’ but weighs 195lb, making him severely overweight but not quite obese. He has curly brown hair that falls past his ears and dark brown eyes. He has a stud piercing in his right ear and a small, pink mouth. He has thick eyebrows that he plucks to keep from becoming one long unibrow and a great deal of soft facial hair, comprising of a wispy moustache and what might one day be an impressive beard. Frankie commonly wears checked shirts over plain t-shirts and baggy green or brown cargo pants. He always wears white trainers that he cleans frequently so they don’t lose their colour. Biography: Frankie was born into an upper-middle class family where his father is a successful lawyer and his mother is a housewife. Frankie grew up in comfort as one of three boys. His older brother takes after his father and is pursuing a career in Law whilst the youngest is rebelling against his parents and wants to be a rock star. Frankie took a different route and is pursuing his passion for food from all angles. Frankie is a talented cook; in fact he is the main cook at home by choice. For Frankie cooking is what he excels at above all else. He’s average academically, hitting solid B’s since his earliest report cards. This doesn’t bother Frankie because he has no interest in continuing his education and pushing for top marks. His dream is to own his own restaurant and he believes all he needs for this is experience in the kitchen. Frankie is good natured and easily amused. His easygoing nature let him shrug off the jibes at his weight which he takes in his stride. More often than not Frankie is the first to make a joke. He enjoys banter with his male friends and he feels the teasing isn’t serious. When he’s with ‘the guys’ he feels his weight isn’t an issue, even though he knows that his weight is fast approaching dangerous levels and privately this does worry him. However he can’t bring himself to exercise and indulges too much in the food he makes, always high in calories. As girls became the topic of conversation more frequently Frankie felt left behind, comparing himself to his thinner friends and feeling inadequate. Taking the matter to some of his female friends they assured him that as long as he was himself, it didn’t matter what he looked like. Despite their good intentions to Frankie it confirmed what he suspected, that his weight made him unattractive. Spurred on by his male friends Frankie began to exercise seriously for the first time, stopping his weight gain. Frankie was under no illusions of vast improvement but was delighted when it appeared his work had paid off and he managed to get a date with a girl. Eager to impress he dressed for the occasion and made arrangements to meet at a small Italian where he was on good terms with the staff. He was stood up. Frankie later overheard the girl laughing with her friends about the whole situation, which had been a prank. Devastated Frankie quit exercising and began to comfort eat, rapidly gaining weight. His friends tried to encourage him to return to his old ways, offering to exercise with him and even share a controlled diet with him. Frankie declined and instead he turned to the internet, where he poured his heart out on a blog he set up. For what he needed the internet was perfect. It wasn’t distant like his father or overbearing like his mother. Frankie found people who were like him, and having been warned he may be developing into a compulsive eater he returned to his friends and accepted their help. Recently Frankie happily weighed in at under 200lb and falling, marking his most successful and sustained period of weight loss to date. Frankie maintains a positive outlook on life, refusing to let his problems get the best of him. He has a healthy social life and is friendly with most people. In his free time he regularly practises pool and can do several trick shots. He is good sportsman and not a sore loser, enjoying a hard fought loss over a steamroll victory. When he is excited or nervous he runs his hands through his hair and he bites his nails. He likes most types of music and has a passing interest in sports, enough to not be left behind in a conversation but not so much as to really understand the inner workings of a game. Advantages: Frankie is well liked and easygoing so he shouldn’t have any trouble finding friends on the island. His repeated attempts at exercise have left him with some strength, coupled with his size he could overpower weaker students without much difficulty. He can shrug off jokes about his weight while keeping a calm manner Disadvantages: Being overweight as he is Frankie can’t really run and walks at a slow pace. His hair is long and thick enough to be pulled. He has weak self esteem when it comes to girls so would be less able to resist insults from them Designated Number: Male student no. 125 ---- Designated Weapon: CQC 6 Conclusion: Unless B125 uses that knife to slice up some local flora and fauna for an improvised gourmet meal, I just don't foresee it being much use to him. This one has all the classic attributes of a loser: poor physical shape, too friendly, and a bad attitude. Ah well. Maybe he'll get chased before he dies. That would be a show. The above biography is as written by VinnyMcQ. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: VinnyMcQ Kills: None Killed By: Ericka Bradley Collected Weapons: CQC 6 (assigned weapon) (to Ericka Bradley) Allies: None Enemies: Ericka Bradley Mid-game Evaluation: 'Frankie woke up in the mine before deciding to hide. However he soon left after finding Annaliese Hansen outside. Shortly after this, Frankie noticed Ericka Bradley, a person who had once humiliated him standing him up on a date. He confronted her about the issue but Ericka had no memories of the event. Frankie finally broke and threw his knife towards her as well as charging her. Ericka reacted by shooting him in his chest. Frankie slammed into her while attempting to get his knife back but Ericka finished the job with his knife, stabbing him repeatedly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Looks like the chef got filleted. '''Memorable Quotes: ' ‘It doesn’t matter how hard I try, and I try DAMN hard, it will never make a difference.’ '' ''-his last words before not making a difference. Other/Trivia Frankie was only in one thread before he was rolled, coming into being at the very tail end of character creation Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Frankie, in chronological order. '''V4: *Just Like a Hangover, But Without All the Fun Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Frankie Watson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Frankie was pretty good at the start, but unfortunately I feel like he really got derailed into his death. Stuff's related in a flashback that really would have been better in pregame. It was too bad Frankie got rolled so quickly; Vinny's a fine writer and I think had the dice not intervened Frankie could've been pretty cool, but I didn't really feel his transition to slighted wannabe romantic partner. The fight's well-written, though. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students